Juggernaut (episode)
Juggernaut is the thirteenth episode of Digimon Tamers. It was preceded by Divided They Stand and followed by Grow Mon Grow. Plot Guilmon defeats another Wild One, DarkLizardmon, with MetalGarurumon Blaster. Then Hypnos helicopters arrive. When DarkLizardmon gets to her feet and asks Takato to make her digivolve, Hypnos scientists shoot her with machine guns. Yamaki tells Takato that Digimon are lethal creatures that should be contained, at one point considering taking Guilmon as well, but decides he's more trouble than he's worth, and leaves with DarkLizardmon. Guilmon looks forward to his next digivolution, but when he uses the word "change", Takato is afraid that he will become a mindless monster if he digivolves. Meanwhile Riley and Tally notice a Digimon in the Hypnos area, who turns out to be Calumon. Tally finds him and tells Riley about him, but she doesn't believe her. Yamaki has DarkLizardmon imprisoned in a shaft in Hypnos's underground lab. He has his scientists scan DarkLizardmon to find out how Digimon are created and how they can be destroyed. DarkLizardmon is destroyed by the scan, and Yamaki has all her data deleted. Takato throws away a picture of Guilmon in his Ultimate form that he was drawing, while at Henry's house, Suzie begins torturing Terriermon as a doll named "Princess Pretty Pants". Kazu and Kenta have lost all interest in Digimon, and won't talk to Takato. Yamaki talks to the guys upstairs: An aggressive woman, a goofy golfer, a man at a desk, and the chief. He tells them all about Digimon, who were created by a team of scientists, whose project was shut down, and Digimon became known as a card game and TV show, but the Digimon the scientists created survived. He says they should be completely eliminated. He has created a program designed to destroy them, called Juggernaut. They are a bit reluctant, as they don't know what effect Juggernaut will have on the real world, and don't want the general public to know about it, or the existence of Hypnos, but they give him permission to test Juggernaut out. When Takato expresses his concern to Guilmon, Guilmon tells him that no matter how much he changes, he's still Guilmon. Meanwhile, Rika asks Renamon why she didn't absorb Harpymon's data, and Renamon says that Digimon with tamers don't need to, and that something special about their relationship makes them digivolve. Rika can't remember what she was so angry about all the time, and doesn't feel like making fun of Guilmon and Terriermon anymore. A mysterious man in black talks to Janyu and asks him to help find one of his old "playmates", revealing that Janyu was one of the scientists who worked on the Digimon project, and that one of them is still working on it. Eventually Janyu turns around to face him, but only Henry is there. Impmon says some mean things to Calumon, and is planning on destroying him and absorbing his data. Yamaki activates Juggernaut, starting an earthquake just as Henry is asking Janyu about the Digimon project. Juggernaut begins to affect Terriermon, while Guilmon says that a big Digimon is coming. Notes *First use of the program Juggernaut *The antagonists of this episode are Yamaki and DarkLizardmon Quotes :Davis: I think Takato really freaked out Kazu and Kenta when he introduced them to Guilmon, cause now they won’t even talk to him. And Rika’s still kinda freaked out about the whole partner thing. I mean, Renamon had to fight those Flybeemon all on her own. Then Yamaki introduced himself and freaked out everyone. Impmon freaked when he imagined what it would be like to be with humans, Harpymon freaked when she got stomped on by Kyubimon! But when Takato finally showed Guilmon to Jeri, she didn’t freak out at all! Who would’ve thought Jeri would be the calmest one of the whole freaking bunch? Category:Episodes